Work is continuing on the properties of cholesterylester exchange proteins of rabbit and of human plasma. Lipoprotein lipase in the arterial wall will continue to be studied. The role of dietary carbohydrate and fat in experimental atherogenesis will be investigated. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Ross, A.C. and D.B. Zilversmit, Disposition of plasma cholesterol in the pregnant hypocholesterolemic rabbit. Amer. J. Physiol. 230 (3), 754-761, 1976. Corey, J.E. and D.B. Zilversmit, Validation of a stable emulsion for the assay of lipoprotein lipase activity. J. Lab. Clin. Med. (in press). 1976.